Damn Blue Eyes
by superwholock903
Summary: Cute Destiel fanfic, rated T for language and boy kissing. High school AU.
1. The beginning of an era

**Hey people who bother reading! I don't really have a lot to say about my fic except none of the characters belong to me and the rest of that stuff I'm supposed to write... So go on! Read!**

* * *

Castiel was not exactly social, nor did he have any friends... Only his brother: Gabriel. And he didn't even care much for him. That was all before Dean Winchester. The Dean Winchester.

It was actually a pretty normal day, a rainy, dark one, that was until this kid, Lucifer, cornered Castiel in the lunchroom. "Listen up, Castiel... If you look at my Girlfriends ass one more time I swear to god that you will pay, you _will_ pay!" Castiel's eyes shot open, why would he look at some chicks ass, he didn't even like women. "You hear?!" Lucifer almost screamed those last words and a crowd was starting to gather "s-sorry" Castiel was not scared of the kid, just surprised that he was getting so upset because of a girl. "Yeah? Well you should be! Listen up, next time kid. Your parents are going to be so pissed at you" Lucifer looked at the crowd and shared an evil grin with his best friend, Moriaty. "Oh wait... That right they abandoned you too.. And why's that Cas?" Castiel tried, he really tried to hold back the tears that he felt threathning to come out of the cave that they had been hidden in all day "Lucifer this isn't funny" Cas spoke and did everything to keep his voice from breaking "there's only one person who knows why and its going to stay that way" Castiel tried really hard to calm his voice, and he wasn't even sure if it worked. "Oh really?" Moriaty's voice sounded very, almost too, threatening "Gabriel is one of my closer friends, and thanks to that big brother of yours I know everything there is to know about your messed up family" Castiels heart froze. His breath stopped, if anyone knew why his parents had handed him over to his Uncle and Aunt he would be bullied more than anyone else in the entire school. "You.." Moriaty started, slowly "are..." Castiel, wasn't ashamed of it, but he didn't not want anymore reasons for people to bully him. The a eerie silence fell over the crowd, Moriaty looked at Castiel an, almost evil, look in his eyes "gay" he said that word in such a high pitched voice that Castiel's ears started ringing " that's right, Cassie here is gay" Lucifers mouth spread into an evil grin and he started laughing, along with most of the crowd including a kid with very blond hair nicknamed The Master who was holding up something that looked like a mobile phone. Castiel freed himself from Lucifers grip and started running, with no idea where to.

He ran for what seemed like an infinity, making random turns at ever corner "Whoa" a deep voice spoke and Castiel stopped and focused his eyes on a figure; a tall, muscular figure. The first thing he focused clearly on was the boys eyes, green. Maybe the greenest green Castiel had ever seen "so-sorry, I-I..." Castiel didn't know how to react to this "hey! You're that gay kid right?!" The tall boy sounded as if it was the most normal thing ever, which somehow made Castiel relax "um.. Yeah... I suppose... How'd you-"

"The Master kid send out a video of the moment Moriaty revealed it in the lunchroom" "Oh" of corse he had

" yeah, are you okay man?" The tall boys sudden change of tone supposed Castiel. "I'm Dean, Dean Winchester"

"Hey... I'm Castiel"

"Nice to meet you Cas" Dean shot his hand forward and Castiel weakly shoke it. "Tell you what: you can ride with me home" Castiel was surprised by this sudden gesture of kindness "are you sure, you know... Not a lot of people care much"

"But it's raining, and man you've probably had a pretty rough day, correct?"

"Correct" Castiel couldn't help but smile. "Meet me here then?" Dean said "Yeah"

When Dean left Castiel standing alone in the hallway, he felt slightly bad. He forced himself to think of something else than this boy. He tried not to think about his blue eyes that was bluer than the ocean, he tried not to think about his enchanting half-smile, not to talk about his black, perfectly ruffled hair**. 'Dean, you are a man. A man who loves girls. Not a man who loves boys, not because there's anything wrong with that'** he forced himself to say it out loud "you like guys... No wait... Girls... Chicks... Yeah you like-" Dean was interrupted by a deep, calming voice "Dean... Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Sam Winchester was standing behind Dean "Uh, alright? Yeah of corse I'm alright!"

"So, you talked to the gay kid? I feel for bad for him" of corse Sam felt bad for him.

"Oh, uh, yeah. He was nice" Dean tried to sound casual, but failed epically

"Nice? Dean, Man, I don't know how to tell you this but... "

"Son of a bitch, I know what you want to say" and Dean did, he knew exactly what his brother was about to say

"Oh, no... Just if you want to call dibs, that alright" Sam was joking but Dean seriously thought about it when Sam interrupted

" lighten up bro!"

"Yah sorry" Dean forced a laugh but couldn't get those eyes, the eyes that were as blue as Amy and Matt's car, to stop haunting him. And they didn't until he say them again.


	2. Developing gayness

**Second chapter is here! Than. You so much for the (2) reviews, I'm really glad to get some feedback and I didn't actually expect anyone to bother reading my fav, but thanks! **

* * *

Dean walked into Art, still trying to look at other girls' asses to convince himself that he loved them. Yet the blue eyes haunted him, the eyes that made him feel like he was looking into a deep blue ocean. The eyes that he was pretty sure, although he wouldn't admit it, he lo-"hello, Dean" Castiel's voice spoke as he touched his shoulder. Dean almost jumped, but recognized the voice. "Hey Cas" he was desperate to turn around and look into the boys blue eyes, but tried to act causal** 'no, dean, you're acting like some lovesick chick, which you are so not**' he heard Sam's teasing voice inside his head '_**nope, just a lovesick dude**_' "Dean, are you alright, I-I am sorry... I-I will go sit over here" Dean woke from his daydreaming and turned around and pulled Castiel's long trench coat so the boy was about to choke "no, man I'd love- really like to sit next to you!" Dean was afraid he had hurt Castiel, not in the lovey-dovey way, in the you're-my-best-friend way... Yes because Dean likes chicks, the ones with a lot of boob, yes those. But there was something about those blue eyes, something... **No, Dean! Chicks!** "Can you possibly, if its without too much difficulty... Let go of me?" Castiel's voice sounded calm compared to the fact that Dean was still nearly chocking the blue eyed boy. "No, yeah... Sorry" Dean let go and almost slapped himself for sounding so much a girl. "Do you... You know wan-want to sit next to me, Dean?"

"Wha- yes, of course!"

Dean started walking towards a seat in the back of the class and Castiel was right behind him. Then, out of nowhere, the blonde kid, the asshole who had filmed Castiels most embarrassing moment, walked into the class room. "Oh no" Castiel wasn't scared of the Master himself, more of the look in Deans eyes "Dean sit down"

"But, Cas! That kid-"

"I know Dean, I don't even know how you've become so protective of me, most people act like they don't even want nor need me in their life"

Dean hadn't thought of his reaction as protective and right now he didn't care, he was determined to protect those blue eyes and everything behind them "I do" Dean said between his quickening breaths "Do what?"

"I need you, Cas"

The words just slipped out and, of fucking corse, the Master heard him "awww! Guys Cas has got a boyfriend!" At that exact moment Moriaty walked in. The Master whispered something in his ear and his eyes started glowing with what seemed like nothing good. "Aww, you guys are so cute together!" Moriaty paused, obviously choosing his next words carefully. "You know-" Moriaty continued but was interrupted by a deep voice "shut up Moriaty, you lower the IQ of the whole school" the voice said calmly and a tall boy pushed a very surprised Moriaty out of the way. The boy was wearing a long, black trench coat and a blue scarf. He moved towards Castiel and Dean and sat down next to them. Another boy approached the class room, he was one of the shortest boys in the school but his blonde hair made him slightly attractive anyway. "Sherlock?" The boys voice sounded light and somehow relaxing. "Yes, John?" The so-called Sherlock answered. John moved towards the three boys and and sat down next to Sherlock. "I heard about the whole gay thing" Castiel really didn't want to talk about this but felt that he was forced to "you know, I'm gay too. It's nothing to be ashamed about" that made Castiel surprisingly happy "really?"

"Yes, John here is my boyfriend"

Castiel was overwhelmingly happy to know that he was not the only in the school. Dean smiled and felt happy for Cas, in a totally friendly way of corse, not the whole 'as longs as you're happy, I'm happy' chick flick thing. Well, maybe slightly... No, not at all... Or maybe... No! "So Dean, you okay?" John said, apparently happy to talk to him. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know...-"

John was I interrupted by Sherlock in mid sentence "well, judging by the way you clenched your fist, you were clearly angry. But the way your eyes kept swinging between the Master and Castiel showed that you were trying to protect him, but not in the friendly way because by the way your-" Dean knew it was true, but he didn't want someone else to say it before he could admit it himself, so he decided to interrupt Sherlock "yes, I get it! But I'm fine, thanks" as Dean finished his sentence the art teacher Mrs. Pam walked in. "Okay, peeps! Find a partner and draw them" she was clearly tired and exhausted so instead of asking questions the whole class just went with it. "Hey Cas, may I draw you?" The Master spoke in an evil voice. This was when Dean couldn't take it anymore "listen up you little shit head!" He stood up and stepped in front of Castiel who was clearly confused with the whole situation, he probably didn't even get the fact that the master wanted to bully him, Dean thought as the kept speaking "Castiel has been through a lot, I'm not sure what but who gives a fuck? This kid is gay? Yeah? Well guess what! I Could be too!" The last part made every one in the entire class stare. The biggest womanizer in the entire school could be gay? Some stares were confused but one; Moriaty, his stare was pure, black evil. "What I mean is, anyone could!" Dean tried to take it back but failed "Dean, I'm really sure you should sit down now" Castiel sounded worried but In someway happy about the news. "No, I'm not gay, I'm just saying its not something you Choose!" Dean realized that Mrs. Pam hadn't even been in the class room, although he hadn't even noticed that she had left. "Cas, you should stay out of this one " Dean didn't want him to, but did he really have a choice? Most people seemed to believe him now. phew. The Master sat back down and giggled in a way that worried Dean slightly too much. **Dean you fucking asshole, you like chicks! Actually, no you don't, **Dean found it hard to admit this** you like a certain pair of blue eyes.**


	3. Who?

**Thanks for staying with me, and for not giving up on this fic... Yet. This chapter has a lot more gay (yay!) and you will also be introduced to some Doctor Who characters. Also, go read BookAddict67's fic (and favorite it and all that stuff), because that person is awesome and it is his/her fault that I keep writing new chapters! So thanks! Anyway, I'll shut my cake hole and you can read this chapter! **

**As a friend** Dean added in his mind.

Mrs. Pam walked in trough the door just as the class started to calm down, she handed the canvas out and, once again, left.

"Draw me like one of your French girls" Dean joked. Castiel tilted his head slightly to the left "sorry but I don't understand that reference..." Castiel looked as if he was scared that Dean wouldn't like him after making the statement, but seriously what was not to like about those damn blue eyes? "No no Dean, it's not gayness! You just like his eyes, his personality and his whole way to exist... But you are not gay" Sherlock kept blabbering on as Castiel forced Dean to draw him instead since Castiel swore he was a terrible artist "shut up, Sherlock!" Dean raised his voice, but nothing seems to shut Sherlock up. "You know, you are in the stage of denial, that's the worst one. Once you accept your... Homosexuality you two can get on with your relationship" Sherlock was really getting on Dean's nerves. Castiel tried to sit still but couldn't stop smiling at Sherlocks statements, at least they made him think he had a chance even if it was very small. "Sherlock you should be quiet now" John was on Deans side, well maybe not exactly but at least he wanted Sherlock to shut up too. Of course he was interrupted by his boyfriend "well, if you don't believe me... Lets ask... Charlene!" Sherlock looked around the classroom for this Charlene. "Yes, Sherly?" Dean jumped as the light voice spoke behind him. He turned around to see a girl with very red hair. And beautiful eyes. But not nearly as beautiful as Castiel's. **Damn it Dean, stare at a girl you straight man! Yeah that right! Straight**!

Sherlock answered the girl without showing the slightest amount of interest "are these fellows good together?" Sherlock asked while pointing at Dean and Castiel who both tried to ignore the whole thing. "Well..." Charlene looked at the two, just as Dean finished painting Castiel. "Done!" Dean was very proud of his art piece and this one was the best drawing he had ever made. He picked it up and took a look before showing Castiel whose eyes opened wide and became even more beautiful that ever... And Dean thought that in a perfectly straight way.

"Dean... I-I... why would you draw that?" Castiel was so surprised that Dean would even think to draw that. It was a drawing of him, looking normal with his trench coat and all, except for one thing. Dean had drawn him with wings, like an angel. Why would he even bother? "Sooo... Do ya like it?" Dean almost sounded worried "I-I- I don't understand..." Castiel was not sure what to say

"It's just how you look to me, Cas..." Sherlocks eyes lit up but Dean added "because you are... You're an awesome friend, man!" Castiel was overwhelmed "Dean, I- thank you!"

"YES!" Charlene shouted "set sail everyone, 'cause I'm totally on board with this ship!" Sherlock discreetly high fived her underneath the table.

When art was over the boys, and girl, part, ready for their final lesson. Dean's thoughts moved to Castiel... Again. Wondering what he had next. "Cas, what's your next and last lesson, buddy?"

"I believe I have Mathematics"

"Oh, nice"

"Yeah" they shared a stare "remember to meet me in the parking lot, right outside the front door"

"Yes, Dean" And with those words Castiel left to go to maths. Dean's heart sank at the thought of having to not look into those blue eyes for an hour. Because _friends_ find it very hard to not hang out with fellow _friends_ for a long time. Yes, that was why.

When Dean reached the Science room he took a seat at the back of the class. After about a minute a girl with redder hair than Charlene (and that said a whole lot) sat down next to him. She was holding another boys hand and he took the free seat next to her. Yet dean was pretty sure that this boy wasn't. Her boyfriend "Hello there!" The redhead had a Scottish accent. Dean normally hated Scottish accents but this one was somehow really soothing. "Me?" Dean asked

"No, the invisible guy behind you" the redhead answered sarcastically "yes you!"

"Um... Hello" Dean didn't feel like taking but forced the words out of his mouth

"My name is Amy Pond, this is my brother his name is John, but he is planning to be a doctor when he grows up, as if that's ever going to happen, so we just call him the Doctor"

"Cool" Dean didn't hear half of those words but remembered the name Pond from somewhere. Then it hit him "ooooh, you're the Amelia Pond who wrecked that guy's locker because he 'bullied' you're brother!" Dean didn't mean to sound as rude as he came out to be, but he didn't realized that until it was too late. "Yes that's me, and I will do the same to you if you call me Amelia one more time, got it?!" Dean wasn't scared of a girl. No way. "Yes... I got it"

"Oh and that's my boyfriend, Rory" Amelia... Wait no: Amy, said something else after that but the Doctor said something to Dean "hello Mr. Winchester. It's really a pleasure to meet you! You see, people don't tend to talk to me a lot" The Doctor made it sound like it didn't matter and Dean would have pitied him if I hadn't been for the man's... Interesting clothes; he was wearing a shirt and black pants with suspenders, who even wears suspenders anymore? And a freanking bow tie.

"Nice... Umm... Bow tie!" Dean didn't know what else to say to the guy. "Oh thank you! Not a lot of people seem to like it... Strange, huh? I mean think about it! Bow ties. Are. Cool" the Doctor stopped to catch breath "have you talked to my girlfriend?"

Dean was surprised the someone like the Doctor could have a girlfriend. "I'm afraid not"

"Well. Her name is Clara" Dean only noticed now, but the boy had a British accent unlike his sister. **You must take a bit of an... Impossible girl to want to date him**. Dean thought but was interrupted when his familiar teacher.. Wait, who the hell was she?

She was definitely not their normal Science teacher, Professor Song.

"Hello class! My name is Moll- I mean miss. Hooper" she wrote her name on the chalk board. She was not too tall, and her blonde hair was in a tight pony tail.

The rest of the lesson went past quickly, miss Hooper was talking and Dean was not listening.

When the bell finally saved Dean, he ran to his locker. Hurrying to get to see those damn blue eyes.


	4. Beautiful

Chapter 4

Castiel looked forward. Actually that was an extreme underestimation, Castiel had almost never been more excited. He ran out of his classroom, grabbed his books (had to pick the up ones he dropped) and ran to the front door. There was the most beautiful car Castiel had ever seen.

"It's a 1967 Chevy Impala" Dean's head poked out of the window.

"It's quite something" Castiel couldn't believe how much he sounded like a robot.

"Wanna get in? I've got candy" Dean joked, but of course Castiel didn't get it. He tilted his head and asked with confusion

"you do?" Dean didn't want to disappoint Castiel so he said

"actually I do". He reached into the pocket behind his seat and pulled out two Twix bars. "I'm fine" Castiel said, his voice shaking

"no you ain't! Please, just try" Dean could hear that the blue eyed boy had never even had a Twix bar. His uncle and aunt were pretty strict, they both worked in the same office as Dean's mom. Lets just say they were... Convincing.

"So, Cas, tell me your story" Dean said as Castiel got into the car and sat shotgun

"Well... Can we listen to some more relaxing music... I'm not familiar with this rock" Castiel said as Dean turned the radio up "driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole" Dean smirked at Castiel who grinned back. They sat in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip.

This happened everyday, for 2 weeks straight, sometimes Sam was there, sometimes he hung out at someone else's house. That was until one faithful day when Sam was at Gabriel's.

"Tell me, then, who are you Cas?" Dean pushed, he had been trying forever to get something, anything, out of Cas. But he wouldn't talk about his past.

"Well. My name is Castiel I'm forced to call meh self Castile Milton because I live with my uncle and aunt-"

"Why?" Dean interrupted rudely

"Because... It's kind of personal, but if you tell me something I may tell you something in return" Castiel was only failing at an attempt to tease Dean, but Dean to it seriously

"Okay" he said as he pulled the car out from the schools ground

" I'm Dean Winchester, I like long walks on the beach and frisky women" Dean grinned and in return he got Castiel to smile, which was one of the most amazing things Dean had ever done. That came out way more gay than it was supposed to.

"I've never had any true friends, except for Sam" Dean admitted at last as he stopped at a red light

"You? Dean Winchester, has never had any friends?" Castiel was surprised

"Yes, no... I've had friends, just not real friends"

"Oh" Castiel said, making sense of what Dean had just told him. It made him way to sad to look into those sad, green eyes so he said something stupid. "My parents didn't want me, that's why I live with my awful aunt and uncle"

"Sorry?" Dean was surprised that anyone could not want Castiel, if he was a girl he would be all over him. But he was a DUDE so he wasn't... Almost...actually not at all...

Castiel looked down "my parents didn't want me anymore... Cause... You know"

"Actually, Cas, no I don't. Why not? How couldn't anyone not want... You" Dean only realized how weird that sounded once he had already said it

"You know..." Castiel tried to hide the tears that were threatening to come out anytime now "my sexual preference" That was it. Castiel's tears started falling and Dean stopped the car at the next red light "dude! Don't... Um... Don't get upset. If you're parents didn't want you because you're gay, they clearly don't deserve you, man! I mean what the actual heck? You were born like this and if they can't accept that... Then it's their loss" Dean stopped for breath and saw Castiel look up, his blue eyes were watery but he was smiling at Dean who was relieved he has done a good job at making Cas smile. "Thanks, Dean Winchester" Castiel looked him so deep into the eye, Dean was afraid he could see his soul "it's true, Cas" Dean answered way more casually than he expected to. They smiled at each other for what seemed like a beautiful eternity. They leaned in closer to each other, still smiling. They were now so close they were breathing the same air. Castiel looked into the oceans of green buried in Deans eyes, it really was the greenest green he had ever seen. Dean looked into the skies of blue, wondering how there was still blue outside of those eyes when most of it was clearly in them. Then a car behind them honked. The moment both boys had been waiting for since they met was ruined.

"Right" Dean scratched his neck and put both hands on the wheel to start driving, crossing the light, that had now been green for some time. "That. Was... " Dean was feeling very awkward. **Beautiful**, Dean finished in his head


	5. I

**Hello! I'm not going write a bunch of stuff, except for the fact that I'm sorry this chapter is so short! The next one will be longer! I promise! Now I'm going to shut up so you can just read!**

When Dean has driven Castiel home, he goes to hang out at home and watch Doctor Sexy MD (yes, it's a guilty pleasure) and then pick up Sam from Gabriel's house. He was surprised in both ways. But of course, friends lean in close all the time, you know they... They need to check if each other have... Bad breath. Yes, that's it. Bad breath. Like, seriously if your best friend has bad breath, you need to tell him. It's perfectly straight.

He sat down and was immediately consumed by his show.

Meanwhile Sam and Gabriel were hanging out at Gabriel's house. They somehow got there before Castiel, which was weird since they walked. The door downstairs opened and Gabriel's little brother Castiel walked in. Gabriel giggled when he looked out the window to see Deans beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala drive off. "Do you not just ship them so. Freakin. Bad!" Gabriel looked at Sam, still grinning

"yeah, I so do" Sam grinned back.

"They're so cute together!"

Castiel came through the hall outside Gabriel's room and into his own room. "One sec." Gabriel ,or Gabe as Sam called him, took his laptop from his desk. "I've put a camera in Castiel's room" he smiled and sat up a laptop on the bed where Sam was sitting. The cover were navy blue, like the rest of the room and Sam somehow felt at home here. The program had now loaded and Gabriel sat down next to Sam, a little too close, as a matter of fact but of course Sam didn't mind. The camera was placed in the corner of Castiel's room so they could see everything in there. "This'll be awesome" Gabriel smiled and looked at the screen, just waiting for something to happen. And something did. Castiel dropped his books on the floor, sat down on his bed, and he was smiling. He looked insanely happy. "Do you think the dickheads finally kissed!?" Gabriel looked at Sam, his eyebrows pressed together in question "as much as I wish they would, I doubt it" Sam said dryly. And he really did, he really hoped they would get on with it. A loud bang came from Castiels room and both boys looked away from each other and at the camera. Castiel had tripped over the books he had just put on the floor. Gabriel and Sam almost died of laughter. They both bent forward at the same time. Their foreheads touched. They both looked up not moving at all. Their laughs turned into embarrassed smiles and they leaned closer. They were now so close they only had to move 1 mm for their lips to touch.

What they didn't see was that Castiel had left his room.

Castiel's foot hurt a lot. Couldn't he have tripped over those books before Gabriel had Sam over? Of course he couldn't. Little, blue-blue eyed Cas had to hit his foot right when his brother was watching on the 'secret camera' that Castiel was too short to reach, even if he stood on a chair. He had no idea about how Gabriel had gotten it up there. He went to go tell Gabriel to shut up, he opened the door to his bedroom and was about to shout at him for being such an assbutt.

But there he was. He and Sam, they were sitting on Gabriel's bed. But they were kissing. Not the whole 'I'm-going-to-eat-you' kind of kissing, no just the 'you-mean-the-world-to-me' kind of kissing. The kind he wanted, but knew he could never get, with Dean Winchester.

He closed the door slowly and walked downstairs and into his huge garden. The flowers were starting to bloom and the oak tree was full of green leaves. The way he had smiled when he saw his brother and Sam, they way they fit with each other. He went towards the back of the garden. There he went behind the huge oak tree and sat down. This was when the thoughts about those damn green eyes all came together to create one beautiful thought. One he had considered but not accepted. He loved Dean Winchester. He loved Dean Winchester with all his heart.


	6. Love

**Just read, like seriously!**

The next day was an interesting one of the kind. When Dean entered his first lesson, Math, he went to his usual spot in the back of the classroom. There a groups of girls, 3 in fact, walked up to him.  
There was a blonde, a brunette and a redhead. I**t's like the start of some joke** Dean thought to himself.

"Oi!" The redhead called out "where'd you think you're going?!" She sounded British "I..I sorry ma'am" Dean joked but almost got scared of the look the girl threw at him. "We saw ya fooling around with OUR doctor, last week!" Dean thought back to the previous week but all he remembered were those damn blue eyes!

Then he remembered. He had pushed a guy who tripped Castiel. "Well,  
he deserved it!" Dean almost shouting and, of course, people started looking.

"Nobody, NOBODY, touches Castiel when I'm around" Dean didn't mean to sound so overprotective, but right now he didn't really care.

"Right" the blonde girl said, sounding slightly scared.

"Rose! Martha! Donna!" A voice called from behind Dean. He turned around to see a tall thin man with pointy hair. This was the guy who had tripped Castiel, and who would not get away with it. Because friends don't let friend down. And Castiel was Deans friend. Yes, friend. "Wait, I thought the Doctor was Amy's brother?" Dean suddenly realized that there were two Doctors.

"Oh, yeah. They're all siblings. They call him the Doctor too. But mostly the Love Doctor... Which is appropriate"the brunette, Martha, answered Dean.

"Ah" Dean understood and he had just seen Castiel walk towards him from behind the three girls.

"Umm, hello, Dean" Castiel said as he approached Dean, his deep voice obviously scaring the girls.

"Hey Cas"Dean smiled, at least Castiel was here now.

"Hello boys" a voice Dean recognized came from behind him and Cas.

"Hello...Crowley" Dean mumbled as he pushed Castiel behind him.  
"Protecting your boyfriend? Crowley teased, he somehow managed to make it sound sweet and evil at the same time. He was really good at that, and he did it a lot. "Really Cas? This is getting ridiculous. How many times am I going to have to clean up your messes?" Crowley said to Castiel "you two... Know each other?" Dean was confused, how could Cas and Crowley aka night and day, know each other? "Well, it all started when I saved Cas from Lucifer. I tend to do that a lot" Crowley was obviously lying, he did that a lot too, but Dean was pissed, really pissed "I am the one who saves Cas from bullies. You are the one who annoys the shit out of all of us, so back off Crowley!" Dean shouted as he and Cas started walking the other way, towards English.

"Thanks, Dean" Castiel was grateful.

Of course, this was not over. Crowley was pissed, and you do not want to get Crowley pissed.

Dean felt something on his back, someone poked him. He and Cas were sitting in science and Professor Song had just left the classroom. He looked behind him, only to see Crowley smiling evilly behind him. "What do you want, shank?" Dean asked hoarsely and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. You useless dickhead." Crowley had that grin on his face, that grin that meant certain doom to whoever he gave it to. "How's it going, Winchester?"

"I'm talking to you"

"Yes, not a lot of people get that pleasure, congratulations"

"Yes, I should thank you"

"Sarcastic bag of dicks"

"Someone's been hanging out with Gabriel" Dean's voice was sharp, but he really couldn't care less

"Yes, as a matter of fact" Crowley turned to Castiel, this put Dean into his protective mode. Because friends protect friends, and Dean and Cas were friends. Or a bit more. No they weren't, that's crazy. Or is it? Yes it is.

Dean had a lot of these mental conversations, and they never really ended.

"How's your boyfriend" Castiel lit up at the name, but blushed quickly when he saw Dean look at him.

"I'm not his boyfriend. Thank you for asking," Castiel said dryly, knowing this wouldn't end well "and I'm doing great today, as a matter of fact. That is, of course, until we bumped into you" Castiel didn't laugh or smile but Dean couldn't stop grinning at Castiel's comment. "Aww, he's your little angel now, is he Dean?" Crowley tried to tease, but the two boys just looked at each other and Dean rolled his eyes.

Crowley turned back to Castiel "Well, your useless, stupid, worthless not to mention..." Crowley stopped to think of the most teasing word he could "gay friend here is not joining you in heaven, Castiel"

At first Dean saw the rage in Castiel's eyes, but didn't think the small, blue eyed boy would react upon it. But he did. Before Dean could blink, Castiel had Crowley pinned to the classroom wall. "Excuse me?" Castiel's tone was sharp and Dean had never seen him like this before. "I'd like a 'sorry', if its not too much trouble" Castiel roared into Crowley face. "I..." Crowley seemed to be just as surprised as Dean was. But he got over it before Dean. Crowley threw a punch and hit Castiel in the nose, making him bleed. He tried to kick Castiel, but Castiel caught his foot and pulled, making him fall flat on his back. Castiel put his foot on Crowley's chest, making him unable to move. "Apologize to Dean Winchester" Castiel's tone was harsh and Crowley flinched, something Dean has m

Never seen him do. The crowd, that had gathered around the two boys, all looked at Dean. "I'm...I'm sorry" Crowley's voice was full of shame as Castiel let go and offered him a hand.

Crowley refused. Of course he did.

Castiel sat back down and smiled peacefully at Dean. His nose had stopped bleading, somehow. "Dude! What was that?"

"He called you useless, nobody calls you useless and he said you were going to go to hell! You're going to heaven!"

"I'm kinda useless"

"No! No you're not! Dean Winchester is the the most useful person I know" Castiel couldn't believe he just said that.

"Plus, I'm not worthy of heaven... I never saved anyone" Dean said flatly

"yeah you did!" Castiel was wondering if he wanted to say the next thing

"who?"

Castiel decided to go with it "me, you saved me Dean Winchester"

Dean smiled. He really lov- thought this guy was cool. Yeah. Castiel pretty cool.

Once the boys were in the car, Dean was driving and him and Cas were sitting in comfortable silence. Dean was thinking.

Then he said something he would regret forever.


	7. You,

**Big surprise coming up! Keep reading! **

"We really shouldn't hang out anymore" Dean Winchester didn't say that because he meant it. He was only afraid of his true self. He was scared. Dean Winschester was scared.

Of course, Castiel couldn't see that. "What?"

"Just..." Dean liked him too much he wanted to tell him, but he couldn't. **Dean! Man up, reasist those damn blue eyes... Althought thats impossible** "I don't really like you... Loser" the last word came out, sneaked out over the edge of Deans lips, only for him to regret it forever.

"I... I..." Castiel felt those tears again, this time they weren't from the past. They were from right here, right now.

"Get out, Cas" Dean leaned over and opened Castiel's door, not knowing what he was doing. His heart pumped quicker than ever before and he tried to stop himself but his green eyes looked at Castiel in a way he knew didn't look good. His mind was tuned off, he looked into those damn blue eyes, he lo- really liked those.

"But-but, Dean. I lov-" Castiel stopped himself. "I-i thought we shared a profound-" Castiel wanted to finish his sentence, just tell him he loved him. But of course he couldnt.

He jumped out of the car and started running towards nowhere. His eyes were burning, felt like they were on fire. He dropped his books but didn't stop to pick them up.

Dean wasn't sure what he had just done. He parked the car and started running too, after Castiel. "Cas!" Dean felt more guilty than ever. "I'm like you Cas!" Dean said, not sure what he meant. "And I think... I think I like you..." Dean hadn't thought about actually saying that, but he did. He sprinted, faster then ever before.

Castiel didn't hear Dean. He ripped out a page from his notebook, the only book he was still holding on to. He grabbed a pen from his pocket and wrote something down. His eyes were full of tears that started rolling down his cheek, and onto the piece of paper. Then he started running towards the Bank.

Dean was panting, but there was no way in hell he would stop. His legs were sore, but if he was going to hell like Crowly said, he wanted to go knowing that Castiel was alright.

He ran, following the trail of books and pens Castiel had dropped behind him. What had he done? This was all his fault, all of it because he... Lo-

He stopped when he reached the corner of the bank, here was a crumpled piece of paper. Dean picked it up and unfolded it, trying not to break it. Dean mumbled the words, written in beautiful handwriting of course, under his breath. The paper was wet with what was probably tears. Dean couldn't believe he has hurt Cas so much. He bit his lip trying not to cry. His stomach twisted.

"Dear Dean.

I'm not doing this because of what you did, my life has been hard since I (mistakenly) was born. You were just the drop that caused the glass to overflow.

Look up."

Dean looked up and saw nothing. Just the sky, the sky that was drained of blue for it was all in Castiel's eyes. He saw nothing. Or did he? No. It couldn't be. There was no way. Oh, but there was.

That was Castiel. On the top of the bank.

Dean cried. He felt the tears coming, felt one roll down his cheek. He just let it all out. All of it.

"Castiel, no!" He looked back down at the paper, frustrated

"Dean Winchester, I love you"

Dean couldn't believe it. Castiel Novak loved him.


	8. Castiel Winchester

**So... This is the last chapter... Wow... Thanks for reading guys! So... Yeah... Read!**

This was when he knew. When he finally saw. When his thoughts of those damn blue eyes all came together to create one beautiful thought.

Sure, he wasn't gay. But it didn't matter.

He loved Castiel Novak. He loved Castiel Novak with all his heart. "Castiel... I ... I..."

Somewhere from inside the building, at what looked like the 2nd floor there was a window open. 'Carry on my wayward son' started playing on the radio in there. The music was loud enough for both boys to hear.

"I love you, Castiel" Dean felt his stomach twist. He felt his heart relax, knowing this was it. This was how he felt. He hoped Castiel would understand. He felt his breath quicken, he felt his heart pump faster than it ever had. He was about to explode.

"You really don't... No one does" Castiel was nearly impossible to hear, but Dean heard him. He felt the guilt and sadness rush over him like a tsunami. Then he got an idea. An idea that felt so right, he had never felt anything like it before.

"Want me to prove it?"

Dean sprinted into the building, not waiting for an answer, and up all 10 floors, hoping and praying for the first time in his life. He prayed that Castiel wouldn't jump. He saw the room on second floor, the one with the radio. He ran in there and brought the radio with him. If he was going to do this he was going to do it properly. He ran up stairs after stairs while 'carry on my wayward son' was playing. His legs hurt but he didn't seem to notice, didn't seem to care much. He hoped Castiel would like was he was about to do. He ran as fast as ever, thinking of nothing but those damn blue eyes.

Castiel was standing on the top of the tall, 10 store building, he was crying. Dean Winchester didn't love him. Of course he didn't. No one did. No one ever had and no one ever would. **But I love him. I love Dean Winchester**. He wanted those to be the last words he said. He leaned forward, thinking if he really wanted to go through with this. But what was the alternative? A world without Dean Winchester... Well it was a world without anything of actual importance. And when Dean had said he loved him, it had clearly been a lie. A lie to make him stop. But this time, this time he would do it. He leaned forward, getting ready to take one last step into noting. But then someone grabbed his coat and pulled him back. He was saved from himself.

By the only person he truly cared about. And who truly cared about him.

Once Dean reached the top the second verse of the song was just beginning. He threw the radio on the rooftop.

He grabbed the boy's trench coat and pulled him away from the edge. And, just as the chorus of Carry On My Wayward Son played, Dean pressed Castiel's lips against his own.

It was all Dean could've hoped for. Castiel was so surprised he just went with it. They stood there for one beautiful forever. Castiel leaned in and so did Dean. They pulled away and Dean wanted to look into those damn blue eyes forever. And he did. "I love you, Castiel"

"I love you too, Dean" the song ended and the two stood there and stared at each other.

That was the moment Castiel decided he would grow up to be Castiel Winchester. And he did.

_ And that's the story of how a very special pair of green eyes met and fell in love with those damn blue eyes. _


End file.
